Christmas With the Gilmore Girls
by Shauna3
Summary: Luke and Lorelai's first Christmas. Lorelai includes Luke's family in the festivities.
1. Default Chapter

A/N Okay so this is probably going to be a really short story. Maybe just one or two more chapters. It's just, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that with Luke and Lorelai together there are going to be special occasions where both families will be present. That means Jess and Rory, together, in the same house.

Christmas 2004

Walking quickly down a city street, Jess heard his phone ring. It was way to early for anyone he could think of to be calling him and the area code wasn't from the city. In fact, he was pretty sure it was Stars Hollow.

"Hello?"

"Jess, it's Luke."

"Luke, haven't heard from you in awhile."

"Yeah well I've been pretty busy."

"Busy with Lorelai?"

"Lizzie told you?"

"Oh yeah. She actually called me soley for that reason one day. She was ecstatic."

"That's Liz."

"Yep"

"So anyway Jess, Christmas is coming up."

"Good observation."

"Yeah well I was kind of wondering if you wanted to come here for Christmas."

"Aren't you going to be spending Christmas with Lorelai?"

"Yes"

"Isn't Lorelai going to be spending Christmas with Rory?"

"Yes"

"Ok then no."

"Jess come on, your whole family's here. Lorelai is having everyone over. Liz and TJ are going to be there. Liz wants you there. Lorelai wants you there to."

"No she doesn't and technically part of my family is in California too."

"Yes she does. She's the one who suggested I call you. Listen, it's Christmas, you have to come."

"I'll think about it."

"Jess, you it would make your mom really happy."

"I said I'd think about it."

"It's one day"

"Goodbye Luke."

"Bye."

Luke hangs up the phone and turns around.

"Well is he coming?" Lorelai asks.

"I don't know. He said he'd think about it."

"He has to come. This is really going to be the best Christmas ever."

"How come all my relatives have to be there but yours don't?"

"I have Rory."

"Besides her. What about your parents?

"Oh no. We go see them Christmas Eve. Christmas is too important to be ruined by them."

Lorelai finishes her coffee and kisses Luke quickly over the counter. "Well I have to go Christmas shopping with Rory. I'll see you later"

After a great deal of shopping, the girls stop at the food court for lunch.

"So Rory, I have to run something by you." Lorelai begins as she nervously plays with the food on her plate.

"ok what?'

"Well, Luke's going to spend Christmas with us."

"Ok I figured that."

"There's more. So I thought that since Liz is Luke's sister, her and TJ should come. So then I had this other thought. I told Luke that since he was going to be here and Liz was going to be here, he should invite Jess."

"What? You invited Jess?"

"Honey his whole family is here. I can't let him be all alone on Christmas. Anyway, no matter what I think of him he's still Luke's nephew and I have to accept him."

"So Jess is coming to Christmas? "

"Well he told Luke he'd think about it, so maybe not."

"So Jess might be coming to Christmas."

Lorelai sighed. "Jess might be coming to Christmas."

Jess walked into work tired. Walking to work in the snow was cold, walking to work in the snow while having that conversation with Luke was exhausting. He worked at the New York Times. He was hired as basically a gopher but his responsibilities had been increasing. His boss, David, really cared about him and was intent on Jess moving up in the company. When Jess walked into the office that particular day David immediately knew something was wrong.

"Jess you look a little off today, everything okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. So, any chance we're open on Christmas?

"Nope, sorry to disappoint you."

"Well there goes that excuse."

"Why? What do you have planned for Christmas?"

"Nothing. I mean my uncle wants me to go to Connecticut to see him and my mom but I really don't think I want to go."

David studied Jess. He'd been worrying about Jess lately. He knew Jess was trying to get his life on track but was afraid that all the stress was catching up to him. He never heard Jess talk about his family and was very happy to hear that there was someone there reaching out to him, especially at Christmas.

"I'll tell you what Jess, I'm giving you that whole week off, paid. Go see your family and relax. You work very hard here and I think you've earned it."

Jess looked up surprised. "Are you sure? I mean I don't really want to go see them all that much anyway, I don't need to.."

"Jess go. Trust me. You'll come back feeling much better. You need to take some time to yourself. Even if you go a couple days and spend the rest here, you need a vacation. Your attendance is better than most of the journalists here."

Jess looked at David, knowing that once he decided on something there was no changing his mind. "So what needs to be done today?"


	2. christmas coffee

A/N Okay so this chapter is going to be pretty short. It really just had to set everything up but big news. Big kind of scary news.

Christmas morning

It was Christmas morning and so the diner would be closed. This gave Luke the opportunity to sleep a little later, well later for Luke anyway. At about 8:00 Luke stumbled around his apartment figuring out how he was going to make it through the day. It would be a day filled with Liz and TJ. If that weren't enough, there would be Lorelai and Rory. The Christmas version of Lorelai and Rory. The extra caffeinated, sugar filled PRESENT getting version of Lorelai and Rory. He smiled to himself. It was going to be hell, but he loved them all. Well, maybe not TJ. As he continued to think about all that this day had in store for him, there was a knock at the apartment door.

"Jess. Merry Christmas."

"You too. What time's dinner?"

Luke smiled at him, happy he had decided to come. "We have to be there at 3:00."

Jess nodded.

"Well come in, put your stuff down. Did you have breakfast?"

"Breakfast would be good."

Lorelai and Rory had woken up and exchanged presents. Afterwards they prepared the house for the company. At exactly 3:00, the doorbell rang.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai, Merry Christmas Rory." Luke kissed Lorelai quickly, somewhat awkward because Rory was there.

"Merry Christmas Luke." Rory smiled and turned to the TV, to make him feel a little better.

Lorelai took Luke's hand and dragged him into the kitchen. "Yay Luke is here to make us the best Christmas feast and Christmas coffee ever!"

"Christmas coffee?"

"Yes. You see, it is wonderful because it is your coffee and because is it Christmas you can't deny me. See? It's like a Christmas present."

"So I'm giving you coffee for Christmas? Well then I guess I better return your other gift."

Lorelai gasped. "NEVER!"

Luke smiled and began to put the dinner together. " So guess who showed up at my apartment this morning?"

Lorelai pretended to think. "Hmmm…. A fat man with nine reindeer?"

"Nope. A young man with a leather jacket."

"So Jess decided to come?"

"Yeah. He'll be here in a little while. He just got here this morning and so he was exhausted."

"Well good. Nobody should be alone on Christmas."

"Even your parents?"

"They have each other."

doorbell again 

Rory answers the door as Lorelai and Luke peek out from the kitchen.

Liz and TJ walk in.

Lorelai walks over towards the door.

"Liz, TJ I'm glad you guys came."

After the introductions were made and greetings exchanged everyone found a place to sit in the living room. The Christmas Story was on TV and everyone was talking over it.

Once more, the doorbell rang. Lorelai answered it.

"Merry Christmas Lorelai." Jess stood handed her a box. "Um I didn't know what you needed me to bring but I figured with you I couldn't go wrong with cake."

"Thanks Jess. Merry Christmas."

Hearing his name, everyone turned toward the door. Liz came running.

"JESS! How's my boy? You look good. Oh I'm so glad you came. Merry Christmas." Within seconds she was hugging him. Or trying to at least, since these moments were always weird for Jess and he just kind of stood and waited for it to be over.

Once Liz calmed down TJ and Luke each came over and shook his hand. Then there was only one person left to greet. She sat staring at him from the couch.

Looking at her it took all his might not to flinch. He kept his face indifferent, nodded towards her saying only, "Merry Christmas Rory."

She tried as hard as she possibly could, but she couldn't will herself to respond. She couldn't make herself speak, nod or move. She couldn't get over how good he looked, and how calm. How can he possibly be this calm? She finally managed half a smile.

Sensing how tense the room was getting, Luke broke the silence. "So dinner will be ready in a couple minutes, let's all go into the kitchen.

Dinner began rather smoothly. Liz talked about how happy she is now that they moved back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai talked about the inn and the torturous evening the night before with her parents. Rory talked a little about Yale. TJ talked about his etch a sketch. Jess even talked a little about his job. Everyone seemed proud of him and he even allowed himself to feel a little bit at home. Then everything changed.

"Jess isn't this great? It's just like old times." Liz said.

Jess, who had just been allowing himself like he belonged, immediately closed up. "What old times are you thinking of Lizzie? You have a brand new husband, that's about all I see that's the same. We never spent Christmas with family and right about now you're usually drunk. Or high. Or both."

The table went completely silent. Luke shot Jess a death glare. Realizing what just came out of his mouth, Jess added, "Sorry I...nevermind. Dinner is amazing Luke."

Liz, somewhat unfazed by Jess's outburst looked at TJ. TJ looked back at her and held her hand. "I have an announcement." Liz said. "As my son so kindly pointed out, I love eggnog. This year I won't be having any though because I'm pregnant."

Luke almost choked on his dinner and before anybody else could react, Jess went straight out the door.


End file.
